Realize
by Pookiebear and Z
Summary: While laying in that hospital bed with second degrees burns on her arm, Aria realizes something very important. Ezria oneshot.
**Hi guys! This is a quick oneshot that I wanted to write after seeing last nights episode with that cute Ezria moment! Let me know what tou think of it, hope you enjoy!**

Aria's POV.

 ** _"You didn't take me seriously, so I thought I'd light a fire under your ass."_**

This new A, or whatever they call themselves, isn't taking it slowly. Because of this person I now have second degrees burns on my arm. We have to find out who killed Charlotte, otherwise there will be more injuries. This person isn't kidding; he will do anything to get Charlotte's killer, he would probably murder someone for it.

I jump up in my bed when I hear the curtains that keep me in a private area being opened. I'm surprised when I see Ezra's face appear. Why is he here? How did he know that I was in the hospital?

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks me with a worried look on his face. It looks like he rushed to get here.

"Hey, how did you know that I.."

"Hanna texted me, are you in pain?" He interrupts.

"No, they gave me something, it's not completely helping." I answer truthfully. My arm is still burning like hell and I've already taken my medicine.

"Aria, I'm so, so sorry. Uhm, I told Hanna and her mother that if they needed rest I could take you home."

"The nurse says it's gonna be a long night." I answer.

"Well, I prepared for that." He places the bag that has with him on my bed. It's the first time I notice he had it with him. "We have reading material.. Spare clothes, unfortunately they are my clothes. But I'm sure I can find some medical tape that I can just cinch around the top of the sweatpants. Uh, and I have gummy bears.. I have several sets of uh.." he stops talking and looks at me. "Hey, don't be scared. It was a terrible accident."

"It wasn't an accident." It slips out of my mouth before I even realize what I said.

"What? What do you mean?" He asks. I can't tell him truth, it will only drag him back into this mess. He already has enough to deal with, I can't bother him with this. I don't want him to worry about me, I don't want him to go after this person for what they did to me, 'cause I know he will.

"Nothing," I brush it off, hoping he will believe it. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing so close by the fireplace." The look on his face tells me that he doesn't really believe me. I'm glad he doesn't say anything about though, it's really hard to lie to him.

He sits down in the chair next to me and grabs a magazine of the bed. It's so sweet that he brought all that stuff to make me feel better. I look at the magazines and notice that they're all about fashion. I imagine him standing in front of all these woman magazines, not knowing which ones to take with him and eventually just grabbing a few fashion magazines. He knows that I love fashion, so he couldn't do wrong with fashion magazines. I laugh quietly, but he definitely heard it.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Nothing, I was just imagining you standing in front of all these magazines and not knowing what to buy for me."

He laughs. I missed that, his genuine laugh. I haven't seen it much since I came back, but it cheers me up when I see it. It's a sing that he's getting out of that dark place that he was in. "Yeah, it was tough. But then I saw some magazines about fashion and I know you love fashion. So I figured you would like these." It was just as I imagined. After all these years, he still knows me so well that it surprises me sometimes.

"Can you read to me? I can't exactly hold the magazine with my arm, it hurts." I ask him. Back when we were still together he would always read to me at night. It made me calm and I always fell asleep. I was hoping that if he would read to me right now it would take away my fear, make me relax and eventually make me fall asleep. "Maybe I can fall asleep peacefully."

"Yeah, of course." He opens the magazine and starts reading an article to me. His voice is soft, making it sound like he's reading literature instead of a simple magazine. I close my eyes and enjoy listening to his voice. After a while I hear him stop reading. He probably thinks that I fell asleep.

"Don't stop, it was working. I was definitely starting to feel sleepy." I say.

"So was I," he answers. I laugh at him. He isn't interested in fashion and still he's reading about it. "Uhm, okay. This season is all about the prints. The bolder, the brighter, the better. But "How?" you ask, "can I incorporate such strong design elements into my wardrobe?" You know, maybe there's something snappier in the waiting room, like a car manual."

His comment makes me laugh. "It's informative!"

"If it's informative you want, I suggest we give that pamphlet on Staph Infection antoher shot."

I smile at him, but my mind drifts off to the conversation we had at my house before Tanner showed up. About why he wanted me to be his co-author. "It wasn't true what you said earlier, about the writing. I have creative baggage too. I wanted to make you proud. "

Ezra opens his mouth to say something, but before he has the change to say it the door opens and Liam enters the room.

"God, you're okay." Liam says relieved while entering. Ezra immediately stands up from the chair.

"Liam, hey." I say while sitting up in my bed.

"I'm so sorry, my phone died on my way back from Phili and I came here as soon as I heard the message." Liam says. I look at Ezra who's standing there awkwardly. Liam turns around and shakes Ezra's hand. "Hey man, I appreciate you being here."

"Yeah, of course." Ezra answers. The awkwardness in the room is definitely noticeable. It's weird to have your ex boyfriend in the same room as your present boyfriend. Especially if your present boyfriend just found out that you dated the other.

Liam lightens up the tension by speaking up again. "Oh, I'm gonna be the first one to share the good news. Gillian approved the book." Liam congratulates me, but only me. He completely ignores Ezra, but it's his book. To make things even worse, Liam kisses me in front of Ezra.

"Hey, congratulations! And, uh, feel better." Ezra says. He's leaving.

"Bye." I say disappointed. I didn't want him to go.

Liam keeps talking to me but I don't listen at all. Thoughts are flying trough my head. Ezra was here immediately after he found out that I was hospitalized. He brought magazines, food and clothes, my old favorite shirt of his. He stayed by my side, read a magazine that was extremely boring to him so I could fall asleep, made me laugh. He cares so much for me, even when we're not together.

These thoughts make me realize that's why I fell in love with Ezra when I was sixteen.

These thoughts make me realize that's why I'm falling in love with Ezra again.


End file.
